The Darkness in Me
by Squidkid11
Summary: There's a brawl in space, and things go terribly wrong for our Blue Speedster. Mobius has been split into pieces, the Chaos Emeralds no longer have their power, and a certain hedgehog undergoes a dramatic transformation. A Sonic Unleashed re-write, in my own words with a few changes.
1. Changes

A quick note: I have not played Sonic Unleashed, nor have I watched playthroughs. This story is based purely on the cutscennes, so if I miss a boss battle or how to play a level or a boss battle, don't judge. This is meant to follow the cutscenes with me playing around and adding characters and my spin on it. If you have something against that, Don't read.

Now that that's out of the way, I'm starting up a new story. This one'll be easier cuz I don't really need to think of what comes next. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co. or Sonic Unleashed. If it wasn't obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Changes<strong>

Space was reasonably peaceful. It was rather quiet, as sound had trouble making its way through nothing. Well, unless you live on Mobius, that is. Then again, laws still had to apply there as well, right? And, if you're a certain egg-shaped genius inside your own little spacecraft, you can hear sound, as there is air in there, right? You'd be correct. Said scientist was currently laughing in triumph. He'd destroyed the Tornado; blasted it to smithereens. And even if you were a two-tailed fox who-and the man had serious trouble admitting this-had an IQ that could nearly match your own, it would be difficult to rebuild a plane in so little time.

Eggman's laughter died and he turned a curious glance outside as a loud boom of an explosion sounded from outside, and then as sirens began blaring. Remember what I said about laws still having to exist on Mobius? Well, you could circumvent said rules if you were a blue supersonic hedgehog. Eggman had his theory that all normal laws and rules had long-since given up trying to restrain the hedgehog. Never worked when they tried. But, he had to question quite a few things. Like, how-in the name of Chaos-could that hedgehog breathe in space? Or stand on the ship, or jump and come down with no gravity, or how he wasn't freezing, or how he was able to make noise come from something in space, or-never mind. But, how had he gotten here so fast? Granted, he was a supersonic hedgehog, but not even he could fly! Well, unless he was Super Sonic. But he wasn't.

The hedgehog straightened up-almost lazily-and stood, a slightly amused smile on his face. He made no further move as Eggman snarled. "How did-? Never mind, take aim!" He slammed a fist onto a bright red button and the turrets mounted on his ship rotated until they were aimed at the hedgehog, who was currently re-lacing his shoe. A swarm of robots rose from the floor and took aim as well. The hedgehog glanced up-almost surprised-as he finished re-lacing the other shoe. A haughty grin passed over his face as Eggman threw a hand forward, screeching. "FIRE!"

Only then did the hedgehog move. He lunged forward, ducking underneath the barrage of missiles and bullets with ease. He grinned, jumping and ducking as he flashed by. On one particular jump, he tucked into a tight ball, slicing through five robots in the same amount of seconds. The final jump sent him high into the air, where he uncurled and gave a loud whoop. Eggman couldn't help but let his jaw drop. The hedgehog was actually enjoying this! He didn't get the chance to question the hedgehog's sanity, as Sonic had curled up again, then hit the ground running-literally. Another round of robots awaited him, and he allowed himself to have a little bit of fun with a few, running circles around-and sometimes on-the robots, then allowing them to teeter to the side, where they struggled to get back on their feet. Having the same general shape as your creator had downsides.

Eggman gave another snarl of frustration. The hedgehog was going to rip all of them to shreds in no time at this rate! Not that this was anything new, but he had just made those ones! Brand new models all of them! Well, they weren't the only new thing. He smirked as he pushed another button, his chair dropping down suddenly into a large battle suit.

Sonic glanced up as something jumped down from a nearby tower, and his eyes widened in slight surprise. He yelped and ducked as a barrage of bullets immediately fired from it, and he jumped into another spindash, giving a slight grunt as a bullet nicked his ear. It stung, but nothing he couldn't take. The next jump sent him high into the air, and he could hear a muffled: "Why you little-"

He cut Eggman off with a grin and smart retort. "Watch the language, Egghead!" His spindash took him directly before the robot, and he slipped between its legs with a roll before uncurling again and racing away. Eggman immediately reacted, turning and launching the first round of missiles out the robot's back. Sonic turned at the sound of the explosions, slightly confused. His face cleared and he returned his attention forward again as a loop-de-loop reared up in front of him. He raced through it, now dodging the rockets as well as bullets as his nemesis began to fire again. One of the missiles blew up close behind him-he could feel the heat-as he turned to speed down a long corridor. Eggman gave a snarl of frustration, just the rodent's type. Run until your enemy follows you. The snarl disappeared into a smirk. How good it was that he was prepared, then. "You're not getting away!" He pushed another button, and the barrel of the guns on one of the robot's arms turned into a giant metallic hand. It shot forward with incredible speed, attached to an impossibly long cable after the blue hero.

The final missile exploded in front of him, and Sonic coughed as he plowed through the smoke. He chanced a look behind him as the smoke cleared, and his eyes widened as a metallic hand reached forward out of nowhere. He gasped as it swept his feet out from under him, and then retracted with a jarring thud. He squirmed desperately as Eggman grinned at him from inside his bubble. He struggled in the grip. It was cold, and holding him far too tightly for his tastes. Realizing he couldn't escape through ordinary methods, he gave a smirk and closed his eyes. The Chaos emeralds appeared around him, all seven colors showing up on his blue fur and glinting on the metal holding him captive.

Eggman leaned forward, his eyes widening. "What?" He maneuvered the other hand of the robot to try and clamp down over the hedgehog, to prevent what he knew was coming, and to-if he was lucky-snuff the bright blue flame that was the hedgehog's life. Not happening. The instant the second hand touched the hedgehog; there was a brilliant gold explosion and the robot's hands fell apart. Sonic paused to suck in air happily-that robot had a tight grip-before shooting forward, blasting through the center of the battle suit and continuing onward.

Eggman smiled inwardly. All going according to plan. He forced his voice to sound scared and he hastily pushed another button. He needed the hedgehog in a specific place, and he needed to get there first as well. "Uh oh, time to go!" the robot around him fell apart as his hovercraft shot forward, along the very corridor he had caught the hedgehog in.

"Yo! Egghead! Get back here!" Sonic followed not a second later, not giving the numerous doors that slammed shut in front of him a second thought as he rammed through them in brilliant gold explosion after brilliant gold explosion. The craft burst into smoke and flames the second the two combatants had left it, Eggman still in front. Though only by a few seconds. He raced towards the strangest shaped satellite in his fleet, and couldn't decide if he was happy or sad that the gold hedgehog was currently occupied playing a deadly game of hopscotch with the remainder of his fleet.

He shot into the nearest entrance and up the shaft. A slight steering miscalculation sent the craft gently nudging the side, and catapulted the round man out and onto the floor. Where he bounced. Yes, he bounced. Not seconds later, the golden hedgehog-shaped superhero plowed through the floor, where red eyes gleamed with a slightly amused twinkle. Eggman immediately dropped to his knees pleadingly as the hedgehog started to land. "S-Sonic! I-I'm sorry! R-Really! L-Look, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" At these last words, he bent over and clasped his hands together over his head.

Sonic landed and gave the man a haughty look. When he spoke, amusement dripped off his voice, like this was all a game, a way to keep his mind entertained, though the fresh nick in his ear didn't reinforce that fact. "Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If ya played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys."

The hedgehog was far too busy gloating to notice as Eggman began to slowly pull an item from his pocket. At least, until it was too late. The man's thumb slammed down on the glowing red button as he proudly proclaimed: "Gotcha!"

Sonic glanced around in shock and surprise as metal pillars rose from the floor around him and unfolded from the ceiling. "Wha-?" He whirled as they rose quickly, and he shot to the side, the alarm bells in his head going off at an annoying loud rate. Too late. Strange beams of energy surrounded him, holding him in place while keeping him slightly held off the ground. He ground his teeth and struggled as a pillar under Eggman began to rise, taking the man with it as he began to cackle happily. By the time Sonic really noticed his change in height, the thought was swept from his mind as strange purple electricity crackled from the beams on the ceiling, and shot towards him. He screamed in shock and pain as a strange feeling accompanied it. A strange sucking feeling, like the beams were trying to take something. He ground his teeth as he realized what. He struggled to keep it and closed his eyes, shaking slightly, then the pressure became overwhelming and he screeched again as the chaos energy was torn from him, and the emeralds reappeared in a circle around him even as the gold faded from his quills.

Eggman smiled as the faint sound of machinery came from below them. This was just too good to be true! His plan was going perfectly, and-to add to the bargain-he got to watch his nemesis in pain! The color slowly began fading from the emeralds as Sonic turned with a slightly pleading look to Eggman as another fresh wave of pain rippled over and sent him into screaming agony again.

Eggman smiled as another-more distant-sound of electricity joined the closer one, and he stepped into a nearby control room. He laughed and gleefully rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this!" he grinned and raised a hand high before bringing it down dramatically on a button flashing with the seven colors of the emeralds. "Fire!" He watched happily as his wish obeyed, and a purple beam shot from the strange satellite before crashing down to earth, the shockwave scattering visible clouds. He returned his attention back to the hedgehog, who had by then dropped to the floor, shivering visibly as the electricity continued to crackle, though not nearly as strong, then returned his attention to the shattering planet.

If he was being honest with himself, Sonic would say that all he really wanted right now was to curl up and stay there until he no longer felt like he was about to die. Of course, he was far too stubborn for that, and he struggled to stand. He barely heard the awed: "Whooa" from Eggman as he managed to get to his hands and knees. He groaned and was sent back to the floor as something seemed to smack head-on into his chest. When he glanced down, there was nothing there, but a strange feeling came with it, and more pain. But it wasn't the pain of electricity, no, it seemed to come from inside. He groaned as he felt like he was going to explode, before his arms swelled painfully and dark blue fur burst from the originally tan arms. His voice deepened as he groaned in pain as his hands grew too large for the gloves, and giant hands and claws tore them to shreds. His ears shifted to a pointier, more triangular shape, and his stub tail stretched and lengthened into a bushy one he could move freely. His teeth were pulled into vicious fangs, and he gave a final howl as the pain subsided, and the electricity faded. The seven emeralds-now a motley collection of dull greys- fell to the ground with a clatter and Sonic gave a wheezy gasp of relief before his hands slid from under him and his chest hit the floor, where he struggled to calm his rapidly beating heart and trying to forget the ordeal.

Behind him, Eggman was in full gloating glory, forgetting the hedgehog was there. "Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be!" He launched into a barrage of victorious laughter, during which Sonic stood and glanced at the window. His jaw dropped and he whimpered slightly. He was not a hedgehog-that was for sure. Yes, he had retained his quills, though they looked…furrier. His eyes glanced down at his hands, and he found that they had grown to around twice their original size, and were tipped with deadly claws. He glanced up again, forcing his gaze away from the teeth that poked out of the corners of his mouth, and focusing on the planet outside. His fur immediately spiked up and he snarled when he looked at the planet. Questions raced through his head as he stared with a horrified fascination. How could it still function? Was everyone down there safe? And-most importantly-how the heck was he going to fix this?

He whirled on the man behind him with a snarl. "You've really gone and done it this time! How do you plan on ruling a planet when it's been made into seven?!"

Eggman glanced down at the deeper voice, trying to place it. What he found was a large wolf-like creature in the place where Sonic had been. For a second, he stared, dumbfounded, at his enemy. This…this was not in the plans! He shook it off and answered. "Ah, S-Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive!" The man slammed his hands down on the control panel, making Sonic's now hypersensitive ears twitch and he jumped slightly. "So long, Friend." The word was said with mocking contempt, and Sonic's eyes narrowed at this. Before he had the chance to respond, a glass wall had slid down around Eggman and he pressed a button.

Sonic glanced around at a sucking sound, and his eyes widened as the glass wall behind him lifted. He fell backwards and managed to catch a tiny ledge with his newly gained claws. He struggled to pull himself back up into the room, struggling to fight the tug of space. But his encounter with the machine had left him drained and weak, and he couldn't hold on for long. He lost his grip and fell with lifeless Chaos emeralds down to the planet.

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter one. yes, this is supposed to be almost exactly like the cutscenes and game. Yes, I added some dialogue to it. Yes, it might not flow well. Yes, it is supposed to have some humor in it.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review if you did!


	2. Repercussions

And another one. This one's really easy to spit out super fast. Already working on chapter 5. But I'm trying to make the chapters longer. It's hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Repercussions<strong>

He was falling. Understatement of the year. Not even free-fall could describe what the werehog was doing. Heck, Skydiving was an understatement. There are very few good words to describe falling from space succinctly, and still none did it justice, as this time, there was no parachute or landing gear. Sonic glanced down at the rapidly approaching ground and whimpered. He'd survived quite a few free falls that would have normally killed anyone, but falling from space? Never. He would be lucky if there was enough of him left in one place to bury.

A bright green glow suddenly appeared around him, and he stopped falling. He glanced around thankfully. Well, if this would just lower him slowly-and it was gone. The orb disappeared in a flash of green electricity-that didn't hurt him-and the werehog was left to plummet again. "NOOOO!" He yelled as he rotated in the air, he realized the gag was still running. He had time for a: "Oh son of a-" before he plowed into the ground, face first. There were seven-much smaller-thuds as the emeralds landed around him and he groaned from inside his crater. Why had he not died from one of these yet? Anybody else would have died on impact, if not a broken neck or back. And yet he was fine. Not even a broken nose, which shocked him. He grumbled and put his hands to the ground, trying to pry his head from the ground that seemed to want to keep him there. With an odd, cartoony squeaking noise, he pulled his head free and staggered backwards, before falling onto his longer tail with a bump. He ran a hand over his face, groaning. "Always. Always with the face." He grumbled, forcing himself to stand. "Alright, the heck is going on here?" He put a finger in his ear, trying to dislodge some offending dirt as he glanced around. Seven dull Chaos Emeralds surrounded him in a convenient circle, along with short stubbly grass and a tall windmill. And a purple…Chihuahua? With wings? Sonic shrugged off the species confusion, remembering what he was, before reaching down and picking up the creature by its fluff ball of a tail and poking it. "Hey. Are you OK?"

He blinked and pulled a confused face it began to mutter unintelligibly. "Can't…I can't…Eat another bite…"

Sonic shook it, trying to make it wake up. "Hey! Pull yourself together!"

The creature stirred to his gruff voice and blurrily blinked open its eyes. "Huh? Whu-What?" It glanced around, then noticed the maroon, spikey shoes. Brown eyes followed them up the navy furred legs, the white fur on what he assumed was its chest, then to the green-eyed worried face inches from his own. A face with teeth. And LOTS of them. "Gah! Put me down!" Terrified, he lashed out, one of his small feet catching the werehog on its nose, making him drop the small Mobian with surprise and rubbed his nose as the Chihuahua raced behind a nearby rock. "D-Don't eat me! I-I taste bad!" It stammered.

Sonic pointedly ignored the creatures reaction, and went back to his first concern. "You OK? Nothing broken?"

The strange Mobian peered from around his rock to look at Sonic, whose eyes showed and expression of concern. "O-Oh. I'm just fine." He walked out from behind the rock, then fluttered his tiny wings and rose until he was level with Sonic's face. How could this thing fly with wings that small? "Thanks for asking, Mister Monster Guy."

Sonic-still not entirely used to people's reactions to his new form glanced around, confused. "Mister…Monster Guy?" He glanced back at the purple Mobian and caught a look of his hands out of the corner of his eye. He sighed as he looked at them again, then noticed that his shoes had changed as well. He put a hand on his hip, the other contemplatingly under his chin. "Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly."

"Yea! Look at those teeth! And those claws!" The purple thing was flying around him now, and Sonic felt like trying out his new claws. The Mobian was _not_ helping. "So, what's your name anyway?" The creature changed the subject before Sonic got the chance.

He flashed his signature grin and thumbs-up. Finally, something somewhat normal! "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! And you are?"

The creature opened his mouth, and seemed to struggle with the words. He pulled a confused. "Ahm…hmm…I'm…what IS my name?" It dropped to the ground, then ran in a quick circle. "AHHH! I don't know! I can't remember!"

Sonic stumbled back; this was something new for him. "What? You forgot who you are?!"

"Yup. I remember something falling from the sky…and everything just going all white…and then, nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!" It explained, worried, and doing appropriate actions for each statement, including-but not limited to-falling on his face.

Sonic forced his face to remain neutral. _Uh oh, did I fall on him?_

The creature seemed distraught now. "Oh MAN! What am I gonna do!? What CAN I do?! Where do I go from here!?" It was flying around frantically as it spoke. "What'll I…Oof. I'm hungry." It suddenly went limp and dropped.

Sonic hastily put his hand out, and it landed neatly in his palm. "Hey, don't worry. I'll help you get your memory back." _How is another question, though…_

"Really? You mean it?" The animal didn't wait for an answer, it was already flying again, a happy look on its face.

"Absolutely." Sonic gave him one anyway as it fluttered up to land on his head. It was a strange feeling; Sonic had never had anyone sit on his head before. "I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around."

The Chihuahua leaned down until it was almost nose-to-nose with Sonic. "Oh, Thank you!" It flew off his head to hover in front of him with two thumbs-ups. "You're the best, Mister Monster gu-I mean, Sonic. The hedgehog."

A quick exchange of high-fives and everything was fine again. They were laughing playfully as the flying one of the two did a quick backflip.

Sonic turned as the sun stated to rise behind him. He wasn't sure what compelled him to look at it, but he couldn't decide if he was happy or not that he did. A strange feeling started in his chest, and he grunted as it spread over his entire body. It was the same as when he was on the ship, and his heart jumped in his throat as he expected another painful transformation. Luckily, it wasn't. a burst of dark purple smoke formed around him and he just suddenly _itched_ all over; the kind of itch that wouldn't go away no matter how hard you scratched. He forced himself not to, knowing that his claws would do some serious damage. A sudden as it had come, it was gone. The smoke dissipated, and Sonic suddenly felt around two feet shorter than he had when he was a wolf.

Behind him, he heard an awed: "Whoa." From the Chihuahua.

Sonic glanced down at his hands, and was pleased to find them gloved again. "Huh? Wha-?" Hadn't these gloved ripped when he transformed? Then he noticed that his hands _fit_ in them. He glanced down at his feet and legs. And found them their original royal blue and cherry red.

"That was amazing!" Sonic ignored the Chihuahua's comment and continued to look at himself. He was back to normal. No more fangs, no more claws, no more fur, and no more pain! He was the regular blue supersonic hedgehog!

He sighed in relief, then turned to the Chihuahua. "Alright, let's get moving." He flashed a mischievous grin. "Hope you can keep up." He shot off, leaving a certain flying Mobian chasing after him.

"Sonic! Wait! Slow down!"

"Not on your life!"

XXX

Far above the shattered planet, an island with a single inhabitant floated peacefully, blissfully unchanged by the world below. The single Mobian who called it home, however, was not. The red echidna peered over the edge of his island with wide violet eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to float over a sea, ocean, lake, or river. But lava? That was just strange. And he wasn't floating above a volcano, either. He ran a large mitten over his face, sitting back. "Oh for the love of Chaos…Sonic what'd you do?" He wasn't expecting an answer, and didn't get one. He cast a glance behind him were the Master Emerald lay hidden in its Shrine. He sighed. He knew the choices, but prioritizing was an even bigger problem. The echidna grumbled, coming to a conclusion. He walked back into the woods.

XXX

Shadow coughed and stood in the rubble. "Rouge? Omega?" He called softly, wondering if his teammates were safe. They had been investigating an underground facility by order of G.U.N. when everything had just started to shake and crumble around them. He coughed again, dust clogged the air around him, and he was having trouble breathing normally.

"Shadow? That you?"

Shadow's ears twitched and he turned at the sound of a female voice. "Rouge? Where are you?"

"Right here, wherever here is."

"Is Omega with you?"

"Affirmative."

Shadow glanced around again, the dust was settling to the point where he could see, but he could still taste and smell it. He was in a room created by fallen rocks. And he was alone. "Rouge? Omega?" He called again, playing something of a Marco Polo game.

"Right here, Shadow."

He turned again and came face-to-face with a rock wall. "Can you have Omega blast a hole?"

"Explosives?"

"No, Omega. Sorry, Shadow. The space we're in is too small, if he blew up the wall, we'd both get blown up too."

Shadow nodded though she couldn't see him. "Get as far away from the wall as you can."

"Shadow? What are you-"

"CHAOS SPEAR!" The wall began to crumble where the bolt hit it, and Shadow smirked. He continued the process until there was a gap in the wall, and he began to heft rocks out of the way, flinging them aside with ease. There was finally enough room for Omega and Rouge to step through, and Shadow crossed his arms. "So, where was the exit?"

Rouge turned to the opposite wall. "I think over there."

"There's enough room in here, I think Omega can blow it-"

"ANNIHILATE." Shadow and Rouge covered their heads as missile after missile was launched at the wall, and rock began to fly. The looked up when the blasts stopped, and found the stairs. How they had remained intact was beyond them, but they hurried up them gratefully. When they reached the top, they all stopped dead. They were facing a rift. Not like the Grand Canyon Shadow had seen on Earth, but massive. Shadow couldn't see the other side, nor the bottom. But-if the orange glow was anything to go by-they didn't want to find out. After a few moments of gawking, they all turned and raced back the way they had come, as far from the deep crevice as they could.

* * *

><p>As Lord Kelvin rightfully pointed out last chapter, there was very little author input. It starts pretty soon. :3<p>

Hope you enjoyed, and please review if you did!


	3. Naming

Another update! Yea, this one's easy. Still a few bugs to work out in future chapters, but eh. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Naming<strong>

The duo finally came to a stop in a city with squared, polished white buildings. Stone arches of the same color rose up around them, and trees of many colors decorated the neat stone streets. Sonic paused on the outskirts of the city to give an admiring whistle. And to let a certain friend he had promised to help catch up. Two lifeless Chaos Emeralds bounced in one hand in something resembling a juggle. "Neat place." The hedgehog remarked as his companion finally flew up. Before promptly flopping onto the hedgehog's head.

"Whew. You're fast, Sonic." The Chihuahua remarked, then studied the head he was currently perched on. "And not nearly as fluffy as before."

Sonic rolled his eyes before pushing the smaller Mobian off his head and began walking. The creature groaned but floated beside him. "So, what do you figure that was all about anyway? The hair, and those arms, and look at the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said, turning his green gaze to the two emeralds currently being juggled. It was hard to tell, but he was pretty sure they were the blue and green ones.

The small winged one turned to fly on its side, head resting on a white hand. "So, is this what you usually look like? It's not nearly as fluffy."

Sonic stopped walking and let the emeralds fall until he was holding two of them. "Yea. This is the REAL me." He then smiled, enjoying the feeling of his normal body, and struck a pose. "Pretty cool huh?" He frowned and looked around when he realized his companion was no longer with him. "Huh. Where'd he go?" He muttered to himself, then glanced around. He found his purple companion hovering in front of an ice cream vendor, and was being served a rather large portion. "Hey!" Sonic called, trying to catch his attention. When he was ignored, he called again. "What about your memories!?" Sonic shook his head, knowing he'd be the one paying. "HEY!" He called, walking over. Not that the money was really an issue, there were rings just laying around if you knew where to look.

He walked up in time to hear the smaller one say: "Oh, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!"

Sonic sighed, pulling out a small jar from his quills where he kept his rings. They always seemed to shrink when he picked them up. Weird. Handy, but weird. "Two Chocolate Chip Sundae Supremes. He's already got his." It was true; the Chihuahua was currently floating and happily licking his ice cream.

The vendor smiled. "Twenty rings."

Sonic counted out the rings, then pushed the rings over to the man. The man took the pile, counted them again, and dropped them in the register. They fell with fun clinks and clatters, and he pushed the tray closed. A few minutes later, the two were walking again, both with large ice creams that Sonic wasn't sure he could finish, much less a Mobian who was about the size of said ice cream cone.

"Mmmmm-mm!" Sonic paused and smiled at the Chihuahua, who was spinning happily, still chowing down on his ice cream like he'd never eaten in his life. "This chip-whatever stuff is great!"

"If you say so." Sonic answered, licking his own and starting to walk again. "How about you give me a hand and help look for someone who knows you, Chip." He hardly registered that the Chihuahua had stopped and was glancing around curiously.

He only noticed when a ponderous voice came from behind him. "Chip? Who's that?"

Sonic turned, an amused look on his face. "Gotta call you something don't I? Whaddaya think?"

The Chihuahua muttered the name a few times ponderously. "Chip. Chip! Yeah! Chip! I love it! Yum!"

_"Yum" isn't a word I'd use to describe a name, but..._"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you?" Sonic asked, eyeing the Mobian circling him with amusement.

XXX

"Are you sure this is what you saw?"

"Undoubtedly. There seemed to be no end to it."

"Hmm...This is bad news." The man mused, then turned, pointing to another standing nearby. "Get one of the scientists online. We need satellite confirmation." He then turned to the black hedgehog in front of him. "Good work, Agent Shadow." The hedgehog nodded, crimson eyes revealing no emotion.

"Humph." A feminine voice came from the back of the room.

"Why does the hedgehog get all of the credit? It was this unit who freed these pathetic life forms."

Shadow whirled, hands blazing and crackling with Chaos energy begging to be released and eyes much the same. "Say that again, Omega."

"Shadow."

The hedgehog snapped to attention and the energy around him disappeared. "Sir?"

"I will not have you fighting in the office. Take it elsewhere if you still need to. But he does have a point. Good work all of you." The man ordered, then turned to walk away. "Dismissed."

The three behind him nodded, starting to walk away. Shadow eyed his hands with...nervousness? Rouge noticed and turned to him. "What's with you?"

"The Chaos Energy..." Shadow muttered, bringing a happily dancing green fire up in the palm of his hand. "There's something wrong with it."

Rouge looked at the Chaos Flame curiously. "Looks fine to me."

The midnight hedgehog shook his head. "No, this one's paler, and slower."

The bat looked at the flame again, harder now. Then she shook her head. "I think you're seeing things, Shadow. There's nothing wrong with it."

Shadow glared at her, and allowed the flame to disperse. "Negative." Two heads turned towards the robot near them. "Scanners say that Ambient Chaos Energy are significantly lower than average."

Shadow gave a rare smirk at the white bat beside him. Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine you win. Now that that's cleared up, why?"

Crimson eyes narrowed as he looked at his hand again. "I'll give you three guesses."

The bat looked at her companion. "Shadow, I know you don't like Sonic and you guys have had issues in the past, but surely not even he could decrease the amount of Chaos Energy in the world! At least, not by this much."

"Don't put anything past that faker. He could do almost anything if he put his mind to it."

"Including beating you?"

"I said almost, Omega, almost."

* * *

><p>Yea. Short. Sorry 'bout that. I'll update again real soon to make up for it. Full Author input starts in Chapter 5 (maybe 6), but the next chapter has a fair amount. Sorry about how long it's taking, but once I have the input, there is no stopping it. XD<p> 


	4. Missions

Love the beginning of this one. :3

And Team Dark's section.

Both rock.

Author input begins next chapter! Seriously, I promise. And there will be _no_ stopping it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Missions<strong>

"OGAWD RUN FOR IT CHIP! RUN FOR IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

"Sonic? What's wrong?"

"FANGIRLS!"

There was a whoosh of blue racing by, and Chip suddenly found himself in the grip of a blue hedgehog. Racing behind them came a mob of females. Mobians and humans, girls and women. They were all there. And they were all screaming and begging for a certain blue hero. There were a few Sonic desperately hoped that Chip's memory was of the same capacity as a young child's, and wouldn't understand some of the references made. Sonic frantically looked around. Man! Fangirls were harder to avoid than Eggman! Sonic finally spotted an alleyway and ducked into it, then jumped onto a building and flattened himself to it. Chip peered below to see a massive mob thunder by, still screaming things about a certain blue hero. Some of which should never be repeated.

Sonic sat up and sighed. "Wow. I didn't know there were so many fangirls in this little town."

Chip looked up at the hedgehog, liquid brown eyes hopeful. He was giving the Mobian equivalent to the puppy face. "Didja find anyone who knew me?" Sonic shook his head sadly, and purple ears drooped. "Me neither." Chip murmured.

Sonic glanced up at the sky. "Hey, cheer up. There's still a few more hours before night. We can search till then. Then we'll have to get a room to spend the night in. We'll also search tomorrow.

Chip looked up at the hedgehog happily. "Alright."

Sonic jumped down off the building, landing easily, as Chip fluttered down next to him. The blue hedgehog looked around curiously. "Well, guess we should start somewhere. How about we go door-to-door?"

The purple Mobian nodded, not entirely certain of what that meant. "Lead the way!"

Sonic grinned and started to the nearest door. He knocked on the door a few times, until an elderly couple answered the door. "Hello. How can we help you?"  
>The hedgehog gave a winning smile. "My friend here has lost his memory, and we were wondering if you knew him." The Chihuahua stepped forward, and Sonic picked him up. He still fit surprisingly easily into the hedgehog's palm.<p>

"Oh, the poor dear. I wish we could help, but we've never met a flying mouse before."

Chip bristled at the comment and opened his mouth to retort, but Sonic quickly interrupted. "It's alright. Thank you for your time."

They turned to walk away, as the voices of the couple echoed behind them. "Good luck, dears. We hope your mouse friend gets his memory back!"

The 'mouse' bristled again, and Sonic gave him a warning look. The Chihuahua stayed silent until the door clicked shut behind them, where Chip fluttered into the air, hovering in front of Sonic's face. "I'm a Chihuahua, not a mouse!" He snapped.

Sonic gave a grin. "Trust me; I know how identity crisis feels. But you just learn to live with it. Though some confusions need to be cleared up." He muttered the last sentence under his breath, before his voice returned to the original volume. "But-whether they thought you were a mouse or a Chihuahua-they didn't know you. So we move on."

Chip muttered something unintelligible under his breath, seemed to feel better, and nodded. "Alright. Where next?"

Sonic glanced around. "Let's just go down the line of houses." He answered, starting towards another one. This time, Chip was perched on his head. Sonic raised his hand to knock, when an ear twitched and his face paled. "Not again." He moaned, grabbing Chip and racing away again as the mob rounded a corner, and resumed their screaming.

He used the same tactic as before, and managed to escape them. He looked over the edge and sighed. "This won't work for long." He muttered, jumping down again.

Chip looked at Sonic, his eyes curious. "What's wrong with fangirls?"

Sonic looked at him, shocked. "Are you serious? They'd tear me apart! Literally!"

The Chihuahua looked at Sonic in shock. "What? Why?"

Sonic gave a wry smile. "They're girls. Who knows what goes on in a girl's head."

They went door to door for as long as they could, though they were often distracted by fangirl mobs. Sonic was right, the plan wouldn't work forever. They were forced to start jumping from one alley, to a roof, then across a few roofs, then down into another alley and run.

Night finally began to fall.

"Hmmm. Still no luck finding anyone who knows me." Chip sighed as he padded along next to Sonic.

The hedgehog gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it." Chip stopped walking to look at the hedgehog, and Sonic stopped a little ways in front of him and turned. "Maybe your memory'll come back on its own. Remember anything yet?" He asked hopefully.

The purple Mobian frowned, concentrating. Then looked up, disappointed. "Hmmm...Nope."

Sonic sighed, looking up at the sky slowly turning darker. This...was going to be harder than he thought. "Oh well." The sky grew completely dark and a lamp flickered to life behind them, just as a sliver of the moon rose over the buildings.

Sonic abruptly choked and dropped to his knees, shaking. Chip leaned forward, brown eyes filling with worry. "S-Sonic? What's wrong?"

The hedgehog struggled to answer, only to choke and groan again as his voice deepened strangely, and he fell to his hands. His brain was firing alarm bells all over the place as he recognized the feeling. N-no! Not again! He ground his teeth, trying to prevent it. But-against his wishes-dark fur sprang from him, his tail stretched, and bones snapped and reformed themselves into a new shape painfully, the sound of shredding gloves accompanying them. And-he might've been imagining things-but he swore he heard a low, hissing voice whisper softly in his ear. The time is coming... The confusion he may have had was forgotten-along with the comment-as another stronger wave of pain passed over. He wasn't sure when it stopped, but he knew that Chip shook him awake. "Sonic? C'mon Sonic, get up!"

The hedgehog groaned and shifted, he ached all over and really didn't feel like moving. Another shove on his shoulder made him grumble and blink his eyes open. He pushed himself into a kneeling position, then stood ponderously. And immediately noticed a difference. The ground was two feet further away from him than normal. He looked at his hands with anguish. "S-so...when the moon rises, I turn into...this?" He asked, green eyes wide with worry. Did that mean he'd have to go through all that pain every night?

Chip looked up at him, noticing the worry. "You OK, Sonic? You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine...I just need to be careful who sees me like this." He answered, knowing that he was trying to convince himself more than anything. And it wasn't working.

The thought was cut off as Chip's voice suddenly grew worried, and he bounded behind the hedgehog. "Sonic! Sonic look!"

The hedgehog turned, happy for the subject change. "What is it?"

The Chihuahua answered his question by flying towards the ice cream vendor from earlier today. The man was a wreck, and sobbing hard. "Oh, it's hopeless! The whole planet has split apart! We're doomed!"

Chaos, man. Get with the program. Sonic muttered to himself. That was old news to him. Then he realized that G.U.N must have released the information a ways after Sonic had learned.

"Mister? Hey, mister." Chip was trying to comfort the man, and flying around his head. "Hey, don't cry. Uh...Ice cream! How about more of this super-tasty stuff?" He said reassuringly, also hefting an ice cream cone off its display wire.

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?!" the man replied, his tone making the Chihuahua start and teeter off balance. The force of the man's head and arms hitting the counter made Chip scramble backwards, and the cone fell out of his grip.

Sonic immediately reacted and-although he was too far away-reached out and was surprised to find his arm turning to rubber as he watched. It stretched impossibly, grabbing the ice cream just before it hit the ground. His arm retracted back to normal, and relished the feeling as it settled in its normal size. He shuddered inwardly. The feeling was weird. His bone having basically disappearing and his skin and muscle stretching far longer than should be physically possible.

"S-Sonic? Y-your arm just stretched!" Chip said, sounding as disbelieving as Sonic.

"Weird..." Sonic muttered and-though he disliked the feeling-tried it again, this time setting the ice cream back in the wire display. "But it could be useful." He looked up to find the vendor staring at him with massive eyes, then go back to sobbing.

Sonic shrugged, walking forward. He immediately got a weird feeling in his chest, and stopped when he was a few feet from the man, his elongated muzzle wrinkling in distaste.

"Sonic?" Chip looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "Nothing. Just a feeling." He started forward again, but-as he did-he noticed the feeling get stronger and stronger, and realized it was coming from the man. He stopped again, stepping back. "C'mon. Let's go see if anyone's out late and knows you." He said, turning and walking away. Chip gave him and the man curious glances, before flitting off after the hedgehog.

The two padded side by side down the street. Well...one floated while the other trudged. Sonic sighed, glancing around. "Where next?"

The Chihuahua next to him shrugged. "I dunno. You know your way around here better than I do."

Sonic gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Chip, I just fell from space in front of a windmill. I have no idea what's going on or where I am."

Chip's white cheeks flushed bright pink, and he burried his face in the small ring of fluff around his neck. "True." He muttered.

The hedgehog gave a toothy grin and swiped the purple Mobian from the air. "Don't worry about it. No adventure's fun if it's too easy, right?"

Chip freed his face from the immense fluff suddenly in his face and grinned back. "Right!" Sonic released him and Chip took his usual place on the hegdehog's head, burying his hands in the long dark fur. "So, where do we go now?" Sonic opened his mouth to speak, when his ears twitched, and his head turned, a puzzled expression on his face. Chip gave him a curious look. "What's wrong?"

Sonic shook his head, neary throwing the Chihuahua off. "Nothing. Just thought I heard-" He froze again, and his eyes opened wide and he whipped around, this time sending the purple Mobian flying with a muffled yelp. Sonic hardly noticed. He was already gone. "TAILS!"

XXX

"Sir, I would like to propose a mission for Team Dark."

"Oh? And what mission would this be, Agent Shadow?" The general asked in a bored tone, looking down at the hedgehog.

Shadow bristled inwardly at the dismissive tone, but kept his own voice neutral. "To locate and question Sonic the Hedgehog. We believe he has something to do with the planet breaking apart."

The general looked away, bored. "We're already running scans and tests to find the source of the planet's fracturing. I don't need you three running off on a mission that may or may not yield results. Dismissed."

"But Sir-"

"DISMISSED."

Shadow glared at him and stalked out of the room, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

A white bat looked up from a beauty magazine with worry. "I guess he said-"

"We're going."

Rouge's face lit up. "He said yes?"

"No. but we're going."

"Error. Conflicting orders."

"Omega, I'm giving you one order. We're going."

"Orders from-"

"We're. Going." Shadow snapped. "I'm not letting the general order me around and make me do something stupid when I know full well what we need to do. We're leaving now before someone stops us." He said, stomping down the hall.

Omega and Rouge exchanged looks, but followed obligingly. You didn't cross Shadow the Hedgehog when he was in a mood like this. You listened, and hoped he wouldn't blow your head off with a Chaos Spear.

* * *

><p>Guys. I am freaking out. I love this thing, and it's popular.<p>

IT MAKES ME HAPPY. *sobbing tears of joy*

Well, if you enjoyed this one, please review!


	5. Let Go

Sorry this took so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Let Go...<strong>

_Just let go..._ The thought slid unbidden into Sonic's head as he launched himself at the Monsters, a furious snarl plastered on his face. But, the thought wasn't his own. It wasn't his mental voice. It was a different voice, a deep, hissing one. _Let go. They threatened Tails._ Give them what they deserve. Sonic ignored it as his new claws ripped through one of the monsters with ease. It disappeared with a screech and puff of dark purple smoke. Another one gone with another swipe. This was too easy! That would be when the massive club landed heavily inches from the hedgehog's nose. Green eyes snapped open and he skidded to a stop with a surprised yelp. The club moved out of the way, and Sonic turned to see the cause. He didn't get the chance, as one of the small monsters barreled into his side, tackling him to the ground. He snarled, swatting it's head. With a scream, it disappeared. Sonic shook his head, trying to clear it of the red mist that seemed to form in front of his eyes. The voice returned._ Let it take over...they deserve this...don't hold back._ He shook his head again, and both the mist and the voice disappeared.

Only to be replaced by a club. The werehog stumbled back dizzily, the world spinning in and out focus crazily and trying to regain the air he had lost when the club slammed full-force into his chest. He hit the ground, blinking furiously and trying to clear his head. when it did clear, he found the club sailing towards his head in a fatal blow. His mind froze, but his body acted on instinct, rolling to the side. The club crashed down hard inches from his head. He stood shakily and swallowed. That was way too close for comfort. He turned in another attempt to see who was wielding the club, only to find another monster blocking his view. And it was mid-air. Sonic wasn't nearly as fast he wanted to be in this form, and the monster landed on top of him, the claws digging harshly into his shoulders. The werehog yelped, closely followed by a snarl that-by some new instinct-brought his teeth crashing into the monster's arm. It abruptly screeched in response, reeling back with purple smoke hissing from the bite. Sonic stared in shock. Had he just...bitten that thing? Hedgehogs didn't bite! _But you're not a hedgehog right now..._ The same voice again._ You're something else. Let it take over. It knows what to do._ Sonic forced himself to ignore the voice, and instead swung the claws through the injured monster. It disappeared much like the others. He winced as his arm stretched and moved, and felt something warm make its way through his thick fur on both shoulders. Not a good sign.

He whirled as another screech came from behind, and he was just in time to swat an attacking monster out of the way. It hit the ground and vanished. He snarled again, looking for the rest. This time, a large monster was standing in front of him, and Sonic couldn't help but let his ears flatten slightly. It was massive! Fortunately, he was saved by a flying red blur. The last of the small monsters was dealt with in one swift move, and the largest in three. Sonic nearly went limp with relief. "Kn-" He didn't get far. A spiked fist rammed into the bottom of his jaw, sending his teeth clicking together and the werehog flying a few feet. He looked up in time for his eyes to widen, and he rolled out of the way as a fist smashed through a few inches of solid concrete. The echidna it belonged to didn't think twice and swung with the other, catching Sonic on the side of his head, and he hit the ground, head spinning. A heavy boot landed on his back, and Sonic closed his eyes, preparing for the punch he knew was coming.

It didn't. A high-pitched voice did. "Leave Sonic alone!" Green eyes snapped open at the sound of a very familiar voice.

Followed by another. This one belonging to his attacker. "Wha-Sonic?"

"No, the milk man. OF COURSE IT'S ME KNUCKLEHEAD!" Sonic roared, making the boot disappear from his back as the red echidna stumble back in surprise. Sonic whirled, a very angry look in his eyes, to find a very surprised Knuckles, and Chip hanging from one of the Echidna's dreads.

The werehog rubbed his sore head ruefully, then froze as a voice sounded behind him. "S-Sonic? I-is that really you?"

The werehog turned-almost guiltily-to the fox."Yea." He muttered, gaze downcast.

"What happened?" The question was asked by two old friends at the same time.

Sonic winced visibly, and the Chihuahua abandoned his perch from the dreadlock, to settle on the werehog's head. The werehog took a moment to sigh. "Man, Knux, you're going to hate me."

The echidna's gaze immediately sharpened. "What'd you do this time?" Sonic looked away, slightly ashamed and muttered something into the fluff around his chest. Kuckles crossed his arms. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I...Chaos Emeralds..." Was all that was audible.

"What about them?" Knuckles asked with forced patience.

Sonic gave him a guilty look. And only replied by reaching behind him, then holding out a fist. Knuckles gave him a wary look and held out his own. A lifeless emerald dropped into his mitten.

There was complete silence, broken only by the sound of Chip's wings as he decided that Sonic's head was no longer a safe perch. He was correct. A fist slammed into the werehog's stomach, and he doubled over, wheezing. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DRAIN THE EMERALD OF ITS POWER IN A DAY?!" He screeched, violet eyes blazing.

Sonic only manage a few wheezy words as he clutched his stomach, and trying to regain his breath. Again. "Fight...Eggman...Space...Super...Machine...Drained...Hurt...Fell..."

He coughed, and Tails immediately went over to him, worried. "Sonic? That doesn't make any sense, what-"

Chip broke in, his explanation a million times more coherent than the hedgehog's. "He had a fight with this Eggman Guy in space, something about Super, there was a machine that drained something, it hurt him, and then he fell from space into the ground in front of a windmill here."

"Thats what the huge hole was." Knuckles muttered. "Not sure why I'm surprised." Then his voice regained its original volume and anger. "But that doesn't make any sense still. How can you drain the emerald in one day?!"

Sonic had regained his breath by then, and gave a more detailed summery of his story in a very wheezy voice. "I had a fight with Eggman in space, stuff went down, I went Super to stop him, he tricked me, I got zapped with some machine or another, it turned me back to normal, drained the emeralds of their power, hurt like heck, then he blasted the planet to pieces using their energy, I turned into this, he threw me out of the ship I crash landed back on Mobius, and now I turn into this at night, happy?" He asked, glaring at the echidna.

Said echidna was currently staring at him with massive eyes. "Did you say, emerald**S**?" He asked hoarsely.

The hedgehog paled-visible even under his new fur-and shuffled a few steps away from the echidna, though he had no hope of outrunning him in this form as far as he knew. "I did? Well I-" His ears flattened and he winced visibly as the echidna began to shout again.

"ALL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS?!" He took a deep breathe before starting again in an icy cold voice. "Sonic, you've screwed up big-time before, but never anything like this. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN STUPID?!"

Sonic's gaze suddenly hardened, and a feral snarl passed over his face. In two moves, he sent the echidna flying into the nearest wall, then slammed hands over ht eechidna's fists, effectively pinning him. "You think I MEANT for this to happen?" He growled softly, and Knuckles gave the enraged werehog something resmbling a scared and confused look. "Do you have ANY idea what I'm going through right now? No. You have no idea how much it hurts me. And I don't mean that I screwed up this bad, I mean that every day when the moon rises, I turn into this, and it's not a pleasent experience, Knuckles. It hurts. A lot." He snarled, then froze, noticing the echidna's panicked expression. He blinked rapidly a few times, then shook his head, looked at Knuckles again, and pulled back, letting the echidna drop to the ground. He glanced over at Tails, who looked horrified, then at Chip, who only looked confused and worried. Sonic shook his head again, stumbling back and looking at the echidna. "Oh, man, Knux. I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from. Look, please don't kill me, I don't know what happened I swear and I-"

"Sonic." The werehog froze, giving the echidna a very wary look. "You're right."

Blue and green eyes widened to match the moon above them. "I'm sorry, come again?"

"You're right. I have no idea what you're going through, and-even if what just happened was odd, what you said was true. I don't know, it does probably hurt, and I'm sorry for attacking."

"Which time? Cuz I think you attacked me three times in the last five minutes."

Knuckles glared at him. "It was two, and the first doesn't count because I didn't know it was you. I thought you were one of those monsters."

Sonic grinned, which looked a lot scarier than he probably meant for it too. "Yea, yea, alright. Thanks, Knux. And-anyway-what were those things?"

Tails-who had been silent the entire time-stepped forward tentatively. "I might know someone who knows something about this."

Two heads turned to the fox. "Oh? And who would that be?"

The fox immediately brightened, finding that nobody was yelling anymore. "Yea! Professor Pickle over at Spagonia University. I came here to get some data for his research. Maybe when we give it to him, he can tell us what's going on."

The werehog nodded amiably, then stopped as the Chihuahua landed on his head again. "Spagonia, huh? That's a continent over. An easy jog if it wasn't for the planet being broken."

The fox grinned happily. "That's easy! The Tornado'll get us there in no time!"

Soinc smiled. "Well, lead the way!"

The fox smiled happily and began walking, the others following him. Sonic rather hoped it wasn't too far. His shoulders hurt, but he decided not to bring it up. Nobody seemed to notice anyway. He then turned to the echidna, a curious look on his face. "What brings you down from your hunk of rock anyway?"

Knuckles gave the werehog a violet glare. "I left _Angel Island_ because the planet broke and I wanted to help. Not to mention figure out how you managed that."

Sonic gave the echidna an injured look. "That was Eggman, not me!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and turned forward again. He started slightly when a purple Chihuahua appeared in front of his face, a large chocolate bar held out. "Want some chocolate?"

Knuckles gave Sonic a look. The werehog shrugged, wincing slightly, and grinned. The echidna turned back to the Chihuahua, who waited patiently for an answer. "Um...I'm fine. Thanks. Maybe ask Tails."

Chip brightened immediately. "OK!" He was gone for less than a minute, but when he settled on Sonic's head again, there was a distinct lack of a chocolate bar in hand, and quiet crunches came from the fox in front.

The reached the plane in a little under five minutes, and Sonic immediately recognized the plane. The others-however-were busy studying the crater he had left behind. Soinc-unwilling to relieve those specific memories-interupted. "Uh, guys? I think we have a problem." They quickly ran over, curious looks in their eyes. "I don't think you want these on the wings." Sonic said, indicating the spike-studded shoes on his feet.

Tails frowned. "Oh...yea..." After a moment of thought, the frown dissappeared. "What if Knuckles rides on one of the ings, chip sits in the passenger seat behind me, and you use the seatback of Chip's seat to hold on and stand behind it?"

Knuckles nodded. "Sounds good."

Chip nodded from the werehog's head, but Sonic inwardly groaned. That meant he wasn't going to be relaxing his shoulders anytime soon. He nodded anyway. "Alright." The shoulders could wait.

XXX

Three figures made their way silently out of the building, outlined by the full moon. Shadow and Rouge had met up at midnight at the headquarters, and had easily snucck in to retrieve the third member of their team. After finding Omega, they all made their way as quietly as they could outside, and-once they were far enough away-took off. The rockets in Shadow's shoes and on Omega's back thundered to life, bathing all three in an eerie orange glow. They took of at a fast pace, even Rouge-who needed to rely on her own power-kept up easily.

And the best part was, nobody at G.U.N. knew a thing about it until the next day.

* * *

><p>Let the author input begin!<p>

Now that it's started, there will be no stopping. MUAHAHAHHAAHAH

*ahem* Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


End file.
